Guarding for a Life
by FearlessDranzer
Summary: Kagome, a trained body guard gets a new job guarding Sesshoumaru Mitsurugi. But something is differant about this man. Looks are always deciving. What is going on underneath the company's cover? Edited.
1. Preview

Guarding For A Life

_Rewritten_

Arty: OK. Everyone, I'm not writing this story my muses are so any complaints go to them. Not me!!! This story is seriously just a random event. So totally random even I fear what I am helping these two weirdoes write!

Akuma: Thankss for taking the blame and helping us with our story.

Yaumi: Yeah. What a lovely person. Not helping her poor muses!!!

Arty: mumbles

Yaumi: What do you mean overly dramatic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot and will fight you to the death for it.

Preview

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP_

Sighing I turned off my blaring alarm clock, it seemed to yell at me, 'Kagome you jerk get up you have a job interview. You freak you can't be late!'

With a yelp I remembered my job interview. It was this morning at nine a.m. sharp. And according to my old boss this new guy… Mitsurugi who wanted to hire me was a real slave driver. Said to be very precise and picky too.

Cursing my misfortune that last night I couldn't sleep, I shut off the alarm clock and jumped out of bed. Great it's already eight o'clock. I wonder how many times I hit that stupid sleep button.

Twenty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom wet, tired and clean.

Throwing on a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt along with a pair of high backed slip on shoes. On a whim I grabbed a pair of running shoes and ran out of the room and into the rest of my apartment.

My apartment is small but well furnished and the aura the house gave off had an oriental feel. With the deep reds and blacks that decorated the room along with the gold it looked like a feudal era home.

Rushing around the apartment like a madman trying to find my purse, my knee hit the polished wood side table. Grunting in pain I hobbled away and fell down onto the couch only to find my purse underneath me.

Of course that's just me, Kagome Higurashi, number one klutz in Japan. But sometimes it comes in handy. I moaned when I realized I still had a deadline to beat and grabbed my coat and purse and ran out the door. I'll just get breakfast later after the interview.

I jumping into my little yellow Mustang, which at the time was all I could afford, and sped through the streets of Tokyo towards Sesshoumaru Mitsurugi and my waiting job interview.

End Preview

Akuma: OK does anybodies like it so far?

Yaumi: Please say yes you will make this wolf very happy!

Arty: Oh really convincing a wolf and a fox, such smart creatures. Oh well R & R PLEASE!!!!

Yaumi: I think we should call this story a Job Interview from Hell.

Akuma: No we will get in trouble for that!

Arty: Hmmmmm . . . how about Guarding for a Life?

Akuma & Yaumi: Thanks happy helper!!!!


	2. Set Lose The Hounds

Guarding for a Life

_Rewritten_

Akuma: I am so proud! I posted this story on just fan fiction and got like four reviews!

Yaumi: That is really pathetic but I will give her points for trying.

Arty: Aren't we the generous one.

Akuma: Arty I will remind you of my world famous quote 'Don't question the stupid.' And what ever you do don't ask Yaumi what she is doing.

Arty: Curiosity killed Arty. Do tell.

Akuma: You're not gunna like this but she's pretending to be Simon from American Idol. Shields body in case of an attack

Arty: She is pretending to be a person from a show I hate? No loathe entirely! Starts turning red

Yaumi: That was the worst performance I have ever seen. Get off my stage.

Arty: That's it you're going down _SIMON_! Grabs Akuma's double bladed sword and runs after Yaumi

Akuma: Well it's up to me to do everything.

Review Response

(Akuma responds to all of them)

Missyeru: Yeah an intelligent person with a good question! Thanks for liking it. OH and the answer to your question can be found in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Orchidaceae: I will be updating soon if I get like three more reviews on this chapter (yes I have learned generosity). Well the first chapter was a chapter it was just a small preview to see if anyone liked it. And I guess some people did. I was in fact recovering from a sugar high and some diabetes thing when I thought of this. It's going to be a hard one to write but it may get easier if I go on another sugar high.

Ami: Thxs! Nice reviewer. Who's a good reviewer? You are!

Bleedingwings666: Oh I love your name it's cool! To bad someone else seems to have thought that too. Aren't we all sleepy? Well thanks for being my first reviewer. Hands her Sesshoumaru plushie

Disclaimer - Yeah still a no.

Chapter 1

Set Lose The Hounds

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sighing I rushed out of my office on the twenty-third and top floor of a huge cylinder shaped glass building. This building housed Mitsurugi Tech. A huge operation controlled by myself, given to me by his my father, Inutaishu. The only good thing that came about by Inutaishu's new love life was that Mitsurugi Technologies flourished under my care.

I Walked past my secretary, who at this time was a girl named Yura. The bitch is fascinated by hair. Storming out of the secretary's little room and to the hallway I reached the elevator and descended to the first floor to see the new bodyguard applying for the current job opening at Mitsurugi Tech.

Why my father ever decided he needed some one to take care of him, no less a human, was beyond me. A scowl plastered itself to my face as I stepped out of the elevator, I was in such a black mood I didn't even try to change it to my usual displeased frown.

Flash Back (no POV)

Inuyasha ran up to Sesshoumaru, who was at the time quietly reading a book in the living room. "Yo Fuff-ball! Dad wants you! He's in his study!" with his message delivered Inuyasha ran out of the room.

Only to hear Sesshoumaru yell back after him, "You call me Fluff-ball again I will personally see to you being mauled by a vicious animal." Muttering under his breath Sesshoumaru wondered what his father wanted of him this time.

Probably one of those, Son-you-need-to-get-a-life-and-stop-acting-like-and- ice-cube lectures. Damn those where the worst lectures his father gave him and that was the most popular topic for Inutaishu's riveting lectures.

Coming out of his musings over what his father wanted of him this time Sesshoumaru found himself face to face with his father's office door.

Stretching out his senses Inutaishu noticed his eldest son was taking his sweet time in getting to his office. He just loves trying my patience, that he does. But he's messing with the best.

Stretching out his senses once more they revealed to him that his son was at his door. "Come in Sesshoumaru. There is much I need to talk to you about."

With the ease of one totally at home with his body Sesshoumaru entered his father's large office. One quick glance around the room told him the office was still the same, three floor to ceiling bookcases were spread around the room filled to the brim with books in many languages. The rich red carpet felt soft under his slippered feet and the room still smelled like wood and his father. Speaking of his father Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes lazily back to where Inutaishu sat regally behind a deep red mahogany desk. Papers strewn everywhere over its top.

Clearing his throat when he noticed his son's attention turn back to him he began speaking "Sesshoumaru, my son, you know I have recently bestowed you as the new owner of Mitsurugi Technologies." This was a question that Inutaishu didn't mean to be answered. Inutaishu liked to give the one he was addressing a little hint about the topic they would be speaking about. "You also know that Onigumo Incorporate is coming close to gaining our spot as the number one industry of Japan. Don't get me wrong Sesshoumaru you have done wonders with the company. If I was still running Mitsurugi Tech we probably would already be number two. But my son you know that they didn't rise up to their position honestly. They will stop at nothing to become number one."

Inutaishu looked deeply into his son's eyes before continuing, the eyes were the same gold shade as his but lacking something, Sesshoumaru's eyes were much more intimidating than his. "Sesshoumaru I want you to get a bodyguard, a human one." At seeing the outraged look on his son's usually blank face Inutaishu held up his hands. "Before you argue with me hear me out."

The look Sesshoumaru gave his father told Inutaishu that he would listen but most likely hate him more than he did already, if possible.

"The press will think it is weird that you are walking around without bodyguards after all the threats you have been given. What would the press think? Besides it can't hurt and it will only be until we can move further up Japan's list. So far up that it would be suicide to rise up against us. You are beginning to understand my son?" Inutaishu looked over his son and noticed that like always none of his body movements hinted to any of his emotions.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's whole look changed, like he snapped under the pressure. Baring his fangs Sesshoumaru looked ready to burst a vein or kill anyone with in a billion mile kilometer of him. "What makes you think I can't take care of myself?" Sesshoumaru hissed at his father, venom seeping from his every word. The tension in the room was so think Inutaishu could have sworn that he could easily cut it.

Taking a deep breath Inutaishu looked deeply into his son's cold hard eyes. "If you don't obey my wishes Sesshoumaru I will take Mitsurugi Tech back and you know I have full rights to do that. You also know I am only doing this for you. Besides you're not perfect, no one is. It couldn't hurt to have another pair of eyes looking out for you. And I already told you the main reason for you needing a human bodyguard."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru changed back to how he normally was, a stoic cold ice cube of a man. No emotions broke through his barrier. "Father I will obey your wishes and not disappoint you. I will schedule a meeting with a bodyguard in three days no less and no more." Sesshoumaru said through a monotone voice. With that he left the room in a swirl of white.

Shaking his head sadly Inutaishu watched his son leave. It truly hurt deeply when his son put up his impenetrable barriers. "I know you care and have emotions, you loved your mother as much as I. So why do you act like you have no emotions? Why live your life in such a horrible state?" He whispered after his oldest son.

End Flash Back

Walking across the first level of Mitsurugi Tech, which currently had a black marble floor, I settled into a cushioned waiting room chair. Rubbing my temples and closing my eyes, I silently cursed my father. He knows where to hit me where it hurts the most.

Kagome's POV

Slamming on the car horn and cursing about my bad luck one would think I had a bad case of road rage. Stupid traffic! I'm on a dead line! As if the traffic cares! The clock currently said 8:46, I turned off the main road and onto a less used side road.

Three quick turns and it was already 8:53 but the Mitsurugi Technology skyscraper loomed only fifteen feet away. Early morning sunlight reflected off the all glass and onto buildings surrounding it.

Zooming into the parking lot I let out a sigh of relief when I parked the car with 2 minutes to spare. Great all I have to do is use the elevator to get to the next floor and I am home free.

Running up to the front desk on the first floor I succeed in thoroughly scaring the heck of the poor girl at the desk.

Gasping the girl stammered "Um. How can I help you . . Miss?" Her pale face flushed with embarrassment.

I slammed my hand down on the desk and almost yelled at the girl. "I am here to see this . . Mitsurugi guy. I am here for a job interview." I adjusted the strap of my lucky pack and let out a sigh of accomplishment. OK, so I'm a little unprofessional.

Shakily the girl pointed to a figure covered in sunlight. "He's over there waiting, Mr. Mitsurugi that is."

"Thanks" I said to the girl and walked towards the figure, at a normal pace this time.

Sitting down in the seat across from Mitsurugi, I got a good look for the first time at the man who wished to hire me.

Pale white hair that seemed almost gold in the sunlight reached down to the back of this tall man's knees. He was tall and lean and the paleness of his skin didn't make him appear sickly. All in all this man looked like he could break if some one flicked him with their pinky. But I knew looks could be deceiving.

He's a cute one. Shoot! Don't think that about your boss! Bad Kagome. Slowly the man turned towards me (he was looking sideways out the window and wasn't really thinking about anything) piercing gold eyes gave him an intimidating appearance as he directing that penatrating gaze at me. Forget the pinky thing.

"Hello I am Kagome Higurashi, I'm here for the job interview. You know as a bodyguard. My boss, Mr. Hiten recommended me." I spoke to the impassive man who sat before me, he would care if I ran around naked. For some reason he gave off the air of a lord and seemed to hold himself like he was one. He was one stuck up bastard.

"He failed to tell me you where female," he said in a deep baritone voice, scrutinizing me with his eyes. I shivered as I felt his eyes run down my body. But there was nothing romantic in this look. It was cold and nasty. It left you with a horrible worthless feeling.

"Females are just as valuable as males and if you have something against women than I will gladly leave." I moved to get up but his deep voice interrupted me.

"Follow me." He said

It was ether follow him or walk out of a job with a big salary. Obviously I chose to follow Sesshoumaru. With the grace of a cat he lifted himself up off the chair and with a brisk pace walked towards the elevator his hair swishing behind him.

Jumping up quickly I had to run to catch up with him and to walk next to him had to take two steps to one of his. I looked up and was surprised at his height. He had to be at the least six feet, the long hair and limbs accentuated his height.

Steeping in the elevator we rode up to the twenty-second floor in silence. The iron doors opened to reveal a huge dojo that took up half the size of the floor, the only door was to the left of the elevator. "You are the first female to lay sight on my dojo. Only my little brother and father have seen it in the daylight. It is a very private place."

"It's so big! Why would you need one this size?" I questioned figuring that I should learn more about this guy now that I was sure he wanted to hire me and was over that female thing.

"My brother and I enjoy a little fighting now and than and we both practice regularly." He answered as he walked to the other side of the room where long swords hung on the wall. "Pick a weapon."

Sadly I had not had the time or thought to bring my own weapons with me. But who expects to have to fight someone in a job interview?

Understanding that he wished to test me, I grabbed a sword, a little shorter than the length of my arm. While Sesshoumaru grabbed the sword on the top, one sword was next to it. It was an old rusty blade, much unlike the one he held in his hands.

"We'll just have a little practice, no real physical contact." He told me advancing to the center of the dojo, I was close on his heels. He took up a position closer to the left side of the room, which left me the right side. "I'll let you come at me first." He told her once she was ready.

End Chapter 1

Akuma: OK! Finished, actually I'm afraid it might be too long.

Arty: Who cares if it is! But you still have to do you're little author's note things.

Akuma: You're right for once!

Author's Notes

Love life – Inutaishu right about now is married to Inuyasha's mother. They divorced but now are back together.

Threats – Sesshoumaru has received numerous threats from unknown sources (Yeah right we all know where they're coming from). The press knows about this and I think it would look strange if an individual has been threatened that they should walk around with out protection.

Arty: OK. That was all that needed to be addressed. You need to have a little mystery somewhere in a story!

Akuma: The next chapter should be up if like I said before I get reviews! OK bye!


	3. Understanding In A Crisis

Guarding For A Life

_Rewritten_

Arty: Whoop!! Whoop!!

Akuma: Shut the hell up!

Arty: Never!! We got six reviews so I am proud of myself.

Akuma: 0o;

Arty: No I mean six on chapter two of Guarding For A Life.

Review Responses

(Responded to by Akuma, Arty and Yaumi)

MunVxN – O.k. yeah we see where you're going with that. But we always like to have at least three reviews on a chapter. It just so happens that we posted this chap. On Mediaminer and got another three reviews. Arty – Whoop!

Animedemon21 – Dude no freakin' way. You're totally shittin' me. You're Animedemon21?? Ohmygod I totally love your story!! Hahahah I love your story Crazy! Akuma – Now that Yaumi is done acting like an ass, thanks for the spelling.

Orchidaceae – How the heck to you spell that name all the time? Arty – Spell it! Hell I wanna know how you say it! Thanks for the encouragement!

MediaMiner

MP – Thanks for the review! We know our spelling sucks cough Arty cough. Arty – What did you say? Of course he hates it he's almost as negative as Akuma! But it is a nice concept.

Kilalasmith – Akuma – Another one! How the hell do you presume we say this one!

Michi-Chan6 –Hmm you know we realize how close it is but we just took the bodyguard idea. There ain't gunna be none of that let's go to the ball crap (sorry SF!) We're trying to make it different and if you want any spoilers Michi just e-mail at - This disclaimers dying a painful slow death.

Chapter 2

Understanding In A Crisis

Understanding that he wished to test me, I grabbed another sword a little shorter than the length of my arm. While Sesshoumaru grabbed the sword on the top, one sword was next to it. It was a rusty old looking blade much unlike the one Sesshoumaru held in his hands.

"We'll just have a little practice no real physical contact." He told me advancing to the center of the dojo, I was close on his heels. He took up a position closer to the left side of the room, which left me the right side. "I'll let you come at me first." He told me once I was ready.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder. I wasn't expecting to fight my almost-employer. Fortunately my clothes were simple and easy to move in.

Taking a steadying breath I launched myself towards Sesshoumaru. The bored expression he gave me was annoying as hell. I jumped to the left and pretended to strike his side, which he nimbly dodged. I feinted up, but instead dropped to the floor and tried to dropkick him.

Quickly he jumped above my swinging leg and made a sharp jab at my stomach. I rolled out of the way and parried with a flick of the wrist and grabbed his arm.

"Caught you." I huffed as a bead of sweat dripped into my eyes, my hair was starting to get itchy as the sweat matted it to my head.

He didn't repond but I knew something was about to happen. Call it gut instinct. Suddenly he straightened lifting his arm up with me still hanging off it. He ripped my arms off his and held her with both hands setting her back on her own two feet. He was so quick I barely even registered what was happening.

With one swift motion he kicked my legs out from underneath me and pinned me to the ground with his knee and free hand..

"You have lost." A smirk appeared on his long slender face. The rush of adrenaline in my body disappeared in that instant. There was something dangerous about that smirk, and not it the sexy way. It scared her. And one glance up at the man above her told her, she had indeed lost.

Sesshoumaru got up off me and brushed imaginary dust off his pants and dress shirt. "You're hired, when can you start?" The man took the sword from me and replaced both of our weapons in their respectful places. Than he walked to the door and turned slightly to face me. I was still in a state of shock from hitting the ground so hard and losing. I didn't even have enough sense to think up a bipolar joke about his personality.

I picked myself up off the floor. And stood still my mouth opening and closing as I tried to get myself to make some sort of noise. Finally I managed to squeak out, "As soon as you want me too."

"Good, you start now." He said as walked out of the room. When I didn't follow him he stopped and backed up into the room. "Are you coming or not?" he said with a glance in her direction.

"Oh... Hm... Yes." I shook my head clear of the haze that had settled over my mind and followed him.

I followed the white-haired wonder down the hallway of the eleventh floor. The middle floor of the building. Even though the hallway was sparkling clean there were dents in the wall. Dents? What is this place? A house for escaped convicts?

I glanced around in awe as I walked Everything was so... fancy and chic. The narrow hallway we were in split into two larger hallways. Sesshoumaru came to a halt, which caused me to bump into him. "Oh sorry!" I exclaimed but Sesshoumaru ignored me.

He pointed one slender hand to the left. "This hallway leads to the employee's lounge and Cafeteria. There is a map halfway down the hallway in case you don't where you are." I nodded to show I got that, he put his hand down and tilted his head visibly to his right, "And this hall leads my office and the offices of many essential people in my business."

Without another word he headed to the right. And rushing right up to him was a lean girl with her auburn hair up in two pigtails.

She ran down to Sesshoumaru and stopped running at the last possible moment. She looked innocently up at him and a smile light up her whole face. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You never smile, you should smile more often! If you don't your face could permanently be frozen in that frown of yours!" She chided him and ran off before he say a word.

"And that," he said turning to look behind himself at me "was one of my employees named Ayame, she is Kouga Nitome's secretary." With that said he continued walking. I must have had a pretty confused look on my face. You would too after having met that Red Bull addict.

Sesshoumaru opened the last door on this part of the hallway. The open door revealed a white-walled room with a black carpet, and on the ceiling an elaborate mural of a huge white dog howling at a full moon.

The desk sat at the back of the room with a black computer chair, which was swiveling back and forth.

The computer chair held another male with long unruly hair who was currently facing the other way staring out the huge bay windows.

Suddenly the chair swirled around and revealed a young man who was defiantly related to Sesshoumaru. There was no doubt that they were related, they each shared the same traits, long white hair, golden eyes, and an inhuman grace.

The male cracked a smirk "Yo! Fluff-ball! Who's the chick?" a haughty voice rang out. A malicious glint appeared in his eyes like he was challenging Sesshoumaru.

He just looked unfazed and barely gave the younger man a passing glance as he headed towards a file cabinet in the corner of the room. He rooted through the draw leaving me angrily glaring at the man in the chair. Some people are really thick. Especially this guy.  
The guy opened his mouth to say something else.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped shifting through his files and looked back over his shoulder at the at the other man. "Inuyasha, I suggest you shut your mouth. I don't really think my bodyguard likes it when you call her names. And what have I told you about coming into my office when you aren't invited?"

"Hey I was done with my work and there was nothing else to do, everyone else was working!" The young man whined as he crossed his arms huffily over his chest.

So his name is Inuyasha. It suited him.

"Inuyasha, if it's work you're looking for I'd be happy to give some." He shot back at Inuyasha, when only silence and a nasty look greeted him Sesshoumaru continued. "Well than Inuyasha you can always go and collect the new information Miroku should be done with."

When Inuyasha didn't budge from the seat Sesshoumaru gave him a deadly cold glare. "I expect you to go over all the work he has done in the past week and get it back to me before dinner." He commanded.

Harsh. But he deserved it. I felt bad for anyone of the recieving end of his death glare. As Inuyasha walked past me and out the door her his shoulder banged into me. Almost knocking me over.

"You'll have ignore him. He doesn't know how to quit when he is ahead." Sesshoumaru said as he handed me some documents he had just found. "Here, these hold your contract. Read through them I'll be back in a half-in- hour."

Before I could reply he had left and was headed down the hallway leaving me alone in his office.

I gulped "Oh well better get started, these documents shouldn't take me that long to read though." With a tired sigh I walked towards Sesshoumaru's desk and collapsed into his chair. My stomach grumbled unhappily.

I flipped through the first pages and barely even looked at what I was supposed to be reading. Out of shear boredom I started whistling. It was a song I had known since my childhood.

It began softly and escaladed higher and than back down. It was short and sweet, a song her mother had sang to me to try to get me to sleep. Softly I began to sing the familiar melody as I skimmed through the contract.

My eyes passed down to the line where I was supposed to fill in information about myself. Name - Kagome Higurashi, Age – 26, Gender – Female, and Material Status – Single and other little expected tid bits.

Hmmm, I have the job for one month... short. Ether this guy doesn't expect he will need me that much or he is raring to die. I shook her head, at least the odds are not against me for being fired. But with him I'll probably be fired before the day is out.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and when I didn't reply it was opened by a brunette with his hair up in a ponytail. He quickly scanned the room and his eyes rested on me.

A smirk appeared on his face, a glint in his eyes..

End Chapter 2

Arty – We so totally suck at writing action and fighting scenes.

Akuma - Dude we're so totally lucky that we have Yaumi here to practice the moves on.

Yaumi - sighs

Read & Review Please


	4. Back to Business

Guarding For A Life

_**Searching For OC That can be Inuyasha's Mate or Girlfriend!**_

Arty – Ahem. I would like to say I am sorry that I switched Akuma and Yaumi's personalities. Truly I am. So now they are back to normal.

Akuma – Thank god! It was pretty creepy to see Yaumi trying beat the crap out of Arty.

Yaumi – Hey! It was creepy seeing you try to punk Arty!

Akuma – 'Umi, you have seen way too much of that show Punk'd.

Chapter 4 – Back to Business

Suddenly the door was knocked and when no reply came from Kagome the door was opened by a brunette with his hair up in a ponytail. He quickly scanned the room and his eyes rested on Kagome.

Kagome's POV

'Shit who is this guy?' Kagome started to panic at the way the man looked at her he seemed to be examining her like Mitsurugi had done. Just with less intensity, unlike Mitsurugi he seemed a little more laid back. 'But hell anyone can look more at ease than him. The man acts like he owns half the world.'

"Is Sesshoumaru here?" The brunette asked. Kagome shook her head 'no' "He'll be back in less than a half an hour."

The brunette nodded, "Hi, I'm Kouga, Ayame's would-be boyfriend. Who are you? Normally no one without a death threat goes anywhere near his office." Kouga flashed her a smile and upon closer inspection Kagome noticed that his grin appeared wolfish.

Wavering Kagome smiled back. "I'm Kagome, Sesshoumaru's new b—uhh... sec..ra.tery? Um yeah. My old boss recommended me to him. Ehehehe. Why would you be a would-be boyfriend?" Something about this guy made her a little on the edge. Just to be on the safe side she reassuringly patted the side of her leg to make sure her handgun was there.

'Oh yeah smooth Kagome. Just what you need some one already might suspect there was something weird about her. Man I need more practice. How can I do my work efficiently if I always am zoning out?'

Kouga smiled at her again, he seemed like the type to smile a lot. "She still won't let me have sex with her, so because of that I consider myself her would-be boyfriend." Kagome shook her head but still smiled at how naïve Kouga was being.

Kagome ran her finger down the wood work of Sesshoumaru's desk "Kouga what you don't get is that women like to play hard to get. Besides she just wants to make sure that you won't leave her after you guys.... you know..." Kagome's cheeks flushed at the thought of saying a word that dirty out loud.

Kouga seemed to be thinking hard and than he nodded. "Oh you are good." Kagome smiled at him.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru talking on a cell phone. "No, I'm not talking to Naraku now." There was a pause "No. No. Tell him to sign the deal like I told him to do. O.k. Alright. Goodbye." Sesshoumaru snapped the flip-phone closed and harshly shoved it in to his pants pocket. Grumbling something about stupid people not knowing when to quit.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the two people currently in his office and sighed. "Kouga whatever it is please have Miroku help you. I'm a little bit busy." Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome as Kouga left to find Miroku. "You, we have to go to a meeting. Yes you are coming. Pretend you're an intern or something." 'I wonder if other people at the meeting know I am a bodyguard? Or if only a select few know about this. Uh-Oh was it a bad thing to tell Kouga I am trying out for a job as Sesshoumaru's new secretary? What if Sesshoumaru has a secretary, who Kouga is talking to now and is going to kill me!?'

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru handed her a pad a paper. "Interns seem to have a thing with taking notes." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave. "Grab a pen off the desk."

Kagome turned and grabbed a pen that had Mitsurugi Tech. written on it and turned to run after Sesshoumaru. Her eyes flicked up a in one of the mirror's behind Sesshoumaru desk Kagome caught him staring intently at her. Quickly Kagome turned around but Sesshoumaru was already walking down the hallway.

When she got out in the hallway Kagome made a mental note to watch out for psycho secretaries coming after her.

Fourth Floor Meeting Room

Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair next to a few other important looking people. Kagome sat off to the left and took notes. Kagome wasn't taking notes on the speeches that were being given but taking notes on the people sitting around her. 'I should learn more about the people in this organization. A good bodyguard can never run into a battle unarmed. With out knowledge that is!'

In the hallway Kagome remembered Sesshoumaru saying something about how he and his father believed it was an inside job that was threatening his life. Kagome had been surprised thinking that it was odd that Sesshoumaru hadn't told her about the threats before. 'I wonder what else he hasn't told me?'

Kagome brushed it off as the male ego and his nasty demeanor. He must think he's all that with is cold attitude and his little toy swords. 'Life isn't all about swords. Or being the best. Sadly it seemed that Sesshoumaru didn't realize that. He's in for a lonely and sad life if he keeps that attitude up.'

Kagome turned her attention back towards the people surrounding her and Mitsurugi. One man Miroku seemed harmless enough but was looked at her constantly out of the corner of his eye. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared intently at him.

Kagome leaned over towards Sesshoumaru and whispered, "Who is that man with the short hair in a pony tail, Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru leaned towards her and whispered back. "Him, he is basically harmless, but he is a pervert. You were wondering why he was looking at you right?" Kagome nodded. "Well he is most likely at the end of the meeting going to ask you to bear his child."

"How would you know?"

"He asked me once."

"That's creepy."

"You don't have to tell me that."

After the Meeting

Miroku walked up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome who were the only people left standing in the room. Everyone else had left. "Hey you guys! How's it going?"

"Hey who's the babe?"

Sesshoumaru looks at him sideways "A babe who can kick your ass."

Kagome glared at him, "Hey don't call me babe! And why did you keep looking at me all through the meeting? Are you a stalker?"

Miroku looked surprised as he held up is hands and took as step closer to Kagome. "My Dear I would never try to harm you in any way, with name calling or looking. Please forgive me."

A weird look came on Kagome's face and Sesshoumaru let's out a tired sigh. Kagome spoke through clenched teeth. "I would forgive you if you would kindly remove you hand." She felt like she was about to burst a vein. 'I don't know if it's me but I think the temperature just went up.'

"But you had some dirt on your behind. I was trying to-"Miroku was cut of slap in the face.

Sesshoumaru looked bored with the whole conversation, "Miroku was there any reason you're talking to me. Why were you even here in the meeting all you do is monitor the stocks?"

Miroku dusted himself off. "Well I needed to catch you before you went back into your little cave to invite you to a rave." Sesshoumaru glared at him for the 'little cave' remark but said nothing. So Miroku continued, "Well Kouga told us about your new secretary and everyone wanted to meet her. We also needed to get you away from work."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him warily, "Is this going to be another club where all the guys thought I was a girl." Than Sesshoumaru turned and eyebrow up at Kagome as if asking 'Secretary?' And Kagome put on an innocent act.

Miroku laughed, "The point of this rave is not to get as drunk as you possibly can. Besides I don't even think those guys were drunk."

Sesshoumaru grumbled and said a few garbled words under his breath. "Why do I have to go?"

"Are you going to live in your office?"

"Why would you care?"

"I'm you're friend."

"If you were my friend why would you make me go through with this torture?"

"Come on go outside. Go to the rave; buy a few drinks and dance with your secretary. Hell if she likes you she might give you a lap dance."

Kagome went all red in the face and her hands were in tight fist. "No I won't." The thought of giving anyone a lap dance made her blush. But Mitsurugi, no that was plain wrong for someone to think about giving their boss a lap dance.

Miroku waved his hand at Kagome, "So scratch the lap dance part and just come."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Fine, you are going to be the death of me yet." He ran a hand through his hair using it as a comb, which was odd because Kagome doubled that there, was one knot in that whole mop of hair.

Miroku smile his perverted smile, "We'll pick you up as 9 be ready, the two of you." Miroku adds after a second thought.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sesshoumaru ran a thin hand through his hair and glances at the clock. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. There was still a half an hour before they had to go home and get ready. He looked over at Kagome who was bent over going over figures for the company. With nothing to do the girl had asked for work. And work she got.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Come on we have to go pick up your clothes you'll be staying at my house for the time you are employed." Like an obedient puppy Kagome followed.

'Such a quiet girl most women would be staring at me with love struck eyes by now. I guess that's just another reason I hired her.' Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked a little quicker forcing Kagome to take two steps to match one of his.

Sesshoumaru opted for the stairs silently gliding down them and barely hearing the muffled footsteps of his companion. He walked over to a silver Sequoia and climbed in the drive side.

If only to make sure Sesshoumaru didn't drive away without her Kagome quickly climbed up into the truck and jumping into the passenger seat.

Kagome looked out at the street as lights flashed before her eyes in a beautiful array. 'Who cares what rich people say not everything needs to be in a pattern or have a brand name.' She thought with a small smile on her lips.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru spoke startling Kagome from her thoughts. "It's beautiful, the lights that is. I enjoy things that aren't in a pattern."

Kagome smiled fully "It makes them look like they are free."

After picking up Kagome's clothes they drove towards Sesshoumaru's house. An impressive mansion-like home with three stories, it looked like one of those homes from a fearie tale story.

Kagome stepped out of the truck and gawked at the shear size of the home. "Are you the only one that lives here?" Kagome questioned awestruck.

Sesshoumaru started walking up the front steps, "No I have a few live-in employees and my daughter."

Kagome froze. 'A... daughter? Is he married?' "Are you married.?" 'Being married didn't mean a lot to her. Sure it made the job slightly harder, but something in her reacted to the sheer thought of him having and Other.'

Kagome held her breath as Sesshoumaru searched through his keys to unlock the front door. "No I adopted her." Sesshoumaru found the right key and stepped into the house.

Kagome looked confused, 'Why would a guy like him want to adopt a child, a daughter no less?' Kagome shrugged it off after a few seconds a followed Sesshoumaru into the house. 'He doesn't seem like the child loving type.'

Kagome took one look at the inside of the house and knew she wouldn't be wondering around anytime soon. 'Could you say lost in a matter of five seconds?' The front hall was huge and had ten doors leading off and a huge grand stair in the middle. It truly was like something out of a fearie tale. Off to the left Sesshoumaru was speaking with a short almost green skinned man. Sesshoumaru makes some sort of gesture and the little man ran out the front door.

"He's going to get all your bags and unpack them. Your room by the way will be connected to mine by the bathroom." Sesshoumaru stretched his back. "Come let's have dinner."

Ever the quiet one Kagome followed Sesshoumaru "But don't we have to get dressed or are you going to the rave in a suit?" Kagome almost laughed at the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru in a rave doing the robot in a suit. Creepy but funny, make that very creepy.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I was hoping I could say I forgot to get dressed so I wouldn't have to go."

"Sorry I ruined you plan." Kagome laughed, "Where is your daughter I would love to meet her!"

"Sleeping she goes to bed at eight she is just 6."

"Wow I had no clue she was so young."

"Most people never see her, all they know about her is that I adopted her. Most people I know don't have children. She gets to play with the little boy down the street thought. She doesn't talk that much I think she only talks to me Jaken, a servant and the little boy down the street."

"Oh" Kagome looks up the stairs wishing she could see the little girl Sesshoumaru had adopted. 'She might not even talk to me though. But I could still try to meet her.'

Kagome started pawing through the closet searching for an outfit to wear to the rave. Her hand brushed against a piece of denim and she let out a squeal of triumph. Kagome reemerged from the deadly closet with a black tank top and red shorts in hand. Kagome slipped the shorts on and slipped the tank top on over her head. Skipping over to the dresser Kagome pulled out a pair of knee-length stockings and put them on two. Last she grabbed a pair of platform sandals.

Kagome slipped a belt on and attacked a small handgun to the belt. Than slid a tiny dagger into the side of her sandal. Quickly Kagome applied some liquid eyeliner and some cherry lip-gloss.

She sat her self down on the bed cross-legged. She relaxed her body and mind than started going through her routine for meditation. She hadn't been paying much attention to guarding Sesshoumaru.

With one last thought Kagome grabbed a jacket and dashed down the stairs where Sesshoumaru was with their dinner.

When Kagome got downstairs Sesshoumaru was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of ramen. 'To think a guy like him would eat ramen. He seemed more like a sushi person. What a weird thought.' Sesshoumaru slid another bowl towards Kagome and she leaned back against the counter and ate quickly.

Between bites Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru to see him in a tight black tank top with black pants and straps hung off the front and wrapped loosely to the connect to the cloth on his rear and create and 'x'. Around his neck was a collar with a tag hanging off it reading 'Fluffy'. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome looking. "A joke with my friends." He replied.

Kagome dimly nodded laughing at the weirdness of it all. Sesshoumaru turned slightly revealing that his hair was not down like she had thought but in the middle of his back it was braided and tied.

Slowly Kagome reached her hand out to touch the glimmering strands of hair but Sesshoumaru turned and Kagome quickly pulled her hand back. 'What was I just thinking? But it was so pretty. Argh! Bad Kagome stay focused.'

Than the shrill ring of a phone was heard. Sesshoumaru climbed down from his perch on the counter and rearranged his shirt that had begun to creep up his stomach. Kagome went back to ingesting her ramen. 'It will hard to keep track of the principle in a club.' Kagome snorted wondered when she realized she finally started calling Mitsurugi 'the principle' According to Sensei Ko; you should never call the employer anything besides principle. Anything else might cause a relationship, which spelled catastrophe. 'I bet the meditation is kicking in.'

A relationship between the principle and the protector was the worst thing that could ever happen. A relationship could cloud the protector's judgment causing a fatal mistake.

Sensei Ko was never wrong when it came to advice and commands like this. Sensei Ko witnesses some things like that happen in her years. Or so she says.

A sudden rustling to her left caused Kagome's head snapped up startling her out of her musing of her Sensei Ko's teaching. Sesshoumaru sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Miroku can't pick us up his car is full. Unless you want sit on his lap, as he suggested?" Kagome made a face.

"I didn't think so. O.k. Come on I'm driving.

Next to the mansion was shed for Sesshoumaru's cars. Actually shed was the wrong word it was like a two story apartment. Expensive cars were parked in their rightful spots not one out of place. Except if you count the empty space. Sesshoumaru started walking and Kagome jogged to catch up to him. 'Man this guy walks fast'

Kagome looked around her to see if she could name any of the cars that Sesshoumaru had. Most of them were foreign cars, in shades of white, black and gray a few were even red. 'What a bleak guy.' Kagome shook her head, her thoughts seemed to be wandering away a lot. "I wonder if I am getting rusty' she thought silently she said 'no' and thought maybe it was just because of the type of guy she was guarding.

'I wonder if he realizes how dark it is in here, pretty cold too, in fact in the movies there is always a murder behind one of these cars.' Kagome shivered 'Hey wait a second, I'm a bodyguard I shouldn't be afraid of things like this!' Kagome nodded her head vigorously. 'I bet if Mitsurugi saw what I was doing and thinking he would fire me on the spot.' Kagome almost laughed 'Must stay focused! -.- On the ball I am on the ball. Yah know I never really got that? Where is the ball?'

Kagome stopped short when Sesshoumaru stopped at the empty parking spot. 'I almost forgot I was here with him he is so quiet.' Sesshoumaru commented without looking over his shoulder, "I hope you like motorcycles."

'Motorcycles, shit why did it have to be that, He did on a .... No! Stop thinking about him he is gone and will never come back!' Kagome nodded numbly, "Sure motorcycle, yeah I'm fine with them." Even to herself Kagome didn't sound convincing.

Sesshoumaru took a second to look back at her realizing that she sounded far away yet she was standing right behind him.

Sesshoumaru sped down the highway on a small black and white Japanese motorcycle. 'Wow it's black and white what a shock -.-.' Kagome thought sarcastically. Sesshoumaru leaned on the gas harder and without noticing Kagome tightened her hold on Sesshoumaru's upper torso.

The sharp wind whipped at her face causing her eye's to tear but luckily her mascara was waterproof. (Akuma - -.- Yes thank god! Yaumi – Yeah I mean what would we do without it!) The tip of her nose started to turn pink and her cheeks were flushed. Without a second thought Kagome yanked the visor down from the helmet. She let out a sigh as her face was protected from the elements.

Forgotten in her excitement was her fear of motorcycles, Kagome turned her face up to the wind. Sesshoumaru made a sharp turn and Kagome almost fell off the machine. She held on tighter and buried her face into he shoulder.

The only thing that could annoy her now was Sesshoumaru's hair whipping around her face.

Kagome numbly stood up it felt like the cold had slipped in between her bones.

She shook her arms and took of her helmet. Sesshoumaru took it from her and put them away.

Kagome's eyes shot around she didn't see Miroku or Ayame. Than the sound of a pounding beat reached her ears and she hummed along a bit to the song.

Sesshoumaru walked by her and headed toward a building called 'Dead Rave'. 'Oh inviting.' The way Sesshoumaru walked toward the building made him look like he truly belonged to the wild style of living instead of the pampered way of life he really lead. The slow saunter was incredibly sexy and cold at the same time. It was like his own way of saying 'Don't touch, I bite.' Pretty things always have thorns. 'I guess Sesshoumaru is no exception to that rule.'

Suddenly a dark figure ran towards Sesshoumaru, immediately Kagome walked a little faster so she caught of with Sesshoumaru. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stuck his foot out a tripped the dark figure. Kagome peered out of the side of her eyes and sighed in relief. No butt kicking today. It's only Miroku. 'Wow he was tripped in the middle of the street by Sesshoumaru at night, with a whole bunch of streetlights near him. Why he couldn't see that coming I will never know.' Some people are just that way.

Miroku lifted his face off the floor. "Ow! Now Sesshou is that anyway to great one of your bestess friends?" Miroku asked in a singsong voice.

Sesshoumaru lifted a perfect eyebrow and smirked, "Bestess friend? I think not Miroku. I think you're 'bestess friend' needs to be your English teacher."

Miroku didn't looked fazed, "You know as well as I do that Miss Zed hated my guts. I think she didn't like the fact that I always got such perfect grades." Something told Kagome that Miroku did not get perfect grades.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and started walking again. "Perfect scores. For some reason I remembered it a different way. Maybe she hated you because you never brought in your homework and when ever you took test you wrote 'Sango, Sango' all over your test." He gracefully stepped onto the curb and looked thoughtfully ahead of himself.

Miroku's furrowed his eyebrows together and looked hard in front of him, "For some reason I don't remember that." Miroku turned and looked around. When his eyes landed on Kagome he smiled. "Ah yes Kagome. Just the woman I wanted to see!"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth together and turned away from the two. "Yes Kagome, do you know your eyes are like sapphires glowing in the dark night. Your hair a sea of ebony." Miroku continued on and slowly fell into step with Kagome and started inching an arm around Kagome's waist.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned around he glared icily at Miroku. "Stop harassing my bodyguard. She doesn't need you as a distraction." With that Sesshoumaru disappeared behind a large crowd of people.

Arty – Holy Shit that is one long chapter. It's like 15,000 letters but that was before I reread it. Oh well.

Akuma – Yeah this makes up for the time we didn't write anything. But don't expect anything else!

Yaumi – That was mean! But next time we will reply to the reviews I think we will only respond to reviews every other chapter. Makes it easier.

Arty – Bye!


	5. When Life Gives You Lemons

Guarding For A Life

Arty - Alright after a couple of years I'm starting this story back up! No need for applause. Sorry about the long break, but I was lazy and uninspired. I don't have much free time so I'll try to get this story finished as soon as I can.

Since it's been so long my writing style has change and Yaumi and Akuma are too busy to leave messages. Those silly muses. The chapters will get longer and hopefully the writing will be better. It will be in Kagome's point of view the whole time. May I present Chapter 5.

Chapter 5

When Life Gives You Lemons

The vibration of the music made my insides hum and I could feel the sweat in the air from all the dancing. Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the crowd just a moment ago and already I had lost him.

Thinking back to my training all those years ago I realized once again that Sensei Ko was right. When it came to being a bodyguard the job was never easy. Something always seemed to go wrong.

Scanning the crowd I caught a glimpse of white hair and followed it as I weaved through the dancers. As I approached though I could tell that it wasn't Sesshoumaru, it was Inuyasha. He was dancing with a pale woman with long black hair and chocolate colored eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and she was a cold as ice and here she was dancing with Inuyasha. I could scarcely believe my eyes. She must not know how annoying he is.

I pulled on his sleeve and tried to shout in his ear over the music. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

He laughed back as he recognized me and registered my question. "Him, he's going to be sitting down at the table. He _doesn't_ dance." Inuyasha pointed a finger towards the west wall and he never stopped dancing once.

"Thanks" I gritted out between my teeth. He really did rub me wrong. But hell, I'd give him another chance. I know that's just me, gracious Kagome.

I set out once again, this time towards the west wall and almost ran into five people as I was blinded with a strobe light. Twice I'd almost had my feet knocked out from underneath me and jarring elbows kept hitting me in the chest. It was a bodyguard's worst nightmare.

I slipped off the dance floor between a genderless couple with multiple earrings and hair colors. Shaking my head I realized, there was someone out there for everyone. I stood still as I searched each booth for who I was looking for. A waitress rushed past me, her breast spilling out of the top of her shirt as she carried a tray full of empty shot glasses away. I fought away the rising panic in my throat at the thought that I might have lost Sesshoumaru.

But I cleared my head and took a deep calming breath and sure enough I caught a glimpse of that long hair again, this time a darker, silver shade. I walked towards the table and stood silently at Sesshoumaru's side as he lifted his drink to his lips. It seemed like a dainty sip, but I could tell the drink had a lot of alcohol in it. Either he was trying to get drunk or my name wasn't Kagome.

He flicked those golden eyes at me, acknowledging my presence and ignoring me at the same time. The other people in the booth laughed at some joke and I shifted my attention to the booth's other occupants. There was Miroku, sitting in between Ayame and another woman with long black hair up in a ponytail. And Kouga waved at me as Ayame punched Miroku in the shoulder for something he said.

"Kagome sit down, have a drink." Kouga pointed to a seat opposite Sesshoumaru and without saying a word I quietly lowered myself into the seat. I assessed the situation. Rapidly my eyes flicked back and forth, no one was hiding a weapon on their person. There would be no way to get out of the rave quickly without causing mass pandemonium, I would just have to make do.

"You guys, this is Kagome. Sesshoumaru's new secretary." Kouga gestured to me and I waved at the group, flashing a quick smile.

"Huh? But Sesshoumaru, Yura's your secretary? You replaced her?" The long haired girl asked.

At the same time Miroku with a confused look on his face said, "Secretary, she's hi---" he gasped as I delivered a swift kick to his shin. Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku quietly, trying to get a hidden message across.

Meanwhile, I was busy trying to make polite conversation with everyone else. "No actually I'm an intern. Yeah, my boss recommended me to Mr. Mitsurugi." I threw a cute laugh in for good measure.

"Aw, she still calls Sesshoumaru Mr. Mitsurugi. That's so cute. Interns are so funny." Miroku joked.

"No one calls him Mr. Mitsurugi, that's his fathers name." Ayame said. She tapped her hand on the table as she spoke.

Like the good little intern I was a managed an embarrassed smile and giggle. Hell, I even threw in a little blush. I am such a good actress.

"Kagome, I don't think you know me. I'm Sango. I work in the sales department of Tech. Tech--- that's what everyone calls Mitsurugi Technologies." Sango, the woman with the long hair held out her hand to me. I politely shook it making a mental note to remember how her hands were callused, she was a hard worker. Surely not from a weapon though. The little woman in front of me with her hot pink eye shadow and ponytail did not look capable of wielding a weapon.

"You know me, I'm Ayame." The girl giggled and waved, her pigtails bouncing. I smiled back but wasn't really paying attention to what they said to me. All I could think about were the calluses on Ayame's hand. I'd seen calluses like those before. They were the hands of someone skilled at sword fighting.

As you could tell by now I was beginning to feel extremely worried, I knew what I would find if I checked the other's hands. Identical calluses. But I should have known, the way they all move and carry themselves. With the grace and agility only a sword fighter could know.

My gaze slipped over to Sesshoumaru and I wondered how much protecting he could possibly need when he and his closest friends could all hold their own.

Sesshoumaru put his glass down and pulled a slim little cell phone out of his back pocket. It was wafer-thin like all good phones these days. He answered it and was quiet for a moment, didn't even say hello. Then without a word he got up and left.

I'll I could think was oh shit. How am I supposed to follow him out, I'm the intern! Everyone will get suspicious! Think Kagome think! Then I had a brilliant epiphany.

"Oh no" I moaned and without fail everyone asked what was wrong. "My contact just fell out!" I pretended to cup an imaginary contact and squinted through one eye. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Sorry you guys."

"Oh no it's ok! Don't apologize to us. Do you need our help though?" Sango asked gesturing to herself and Ayame. She had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. This thing happens all the time." I smiled a sad smile and left them at the both staring at my back. The second I was sure they couldn't see me I let my hand relax and pushed my way to the exit. Outside would be the only place you could talk to someone in private on a cell phone.

I opened the door and a breath of fresh air washed over me as I looked both ways down the street, searching for Sesshoumaru.

He was standing under a street light; he wasn't talking but he was listening very intently. He didn't seem to know I was there so quietly I walked closer, keeping to the shadows. He had kept secrets from me before that I should have known. I'd be damned if he kept anymore.

Sesshoumaru wasn't talking at all in fact he was just listening to what the other person was saying. He was very intent, his face a cold mask, his business face if you will. He didn't say anything as he hung up the phone, flicking it shut, and he walked past me as if I were invisible. I mean, I wasn't hidden _that_ well.

But I looked closer and realized he was walking in a daze. His eyes were blank as he walked back into the rave, he almost ran into another guy. The other guy, a drunk looking college kid turned around and pushed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards the kid and his upper lip curled in a snarl.

The kid leaned in towards him and whispered a few choice words while jabbing a finger into Sesshoumaru's chest. All I could think was, Oh shit… again. Here it comes, he's going to get frickin' killed. Damn not even a day into the job. I start running towards the two but the college kid threw a punch before I get there.

Sesshoumaru side stepped it with inhuman grace and speed and took the guys arm and twisted it. Another kid came up from behind to grab Sesshoumaru but he got flipped onto the floor. That kid would be feeling that in the morning.

The other guy backed up holding his hands in front of him in a gesture of peace. He was muttering something about kung-fu ninja shit. Sesshoumaru turned around storming away, his hair flaring out behind him like a white cape. His hands were fists and the veins pulsing so strongly I could easily see them from this far.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait!" I yelled, the bastard kept walking and I broke into a sprint towards him. He rounded the corner.

I heard the motor of a bike start up and he made a tight impossible turn, skidding and flooring it. He drove off into the night leaving me.

He _left_ me.

He left me! Me! His damn bodyguard! Oh he was in for a talking. A stern lecture. I was going to call his _mother_. OK maybe I wouldn't go that far. But I wasn't going to let the jerk off the hook for leaving me alone in a part of town I didn't know hell, I didn't know anything about the town. I hadn't even been here a month.. He left me with no ride and his psycho friends were inside waiting for us.

Please, friends, they weren't his friends. I would be surprised if a cold bastard like Sesshoumaru had any friends. God shoot me down right now with a lighting bolt if I'm wrong. Honestly, I waited right there for a good five minutes and not one damn lighting bolt or other sign.

This had to be the worst job ever and the worst client ever. He keeps secrets about death threats, receives mysterious phone calls, he could protect himself better than I could, there was something bizarre about his friends and I could almost taste the secrets that his company had and to top it all off he ditches me on purpose! Those dents in the wall? Yeah, try explaining those.

I turned with a sigh, there was nothing I could do. I had to mooch a ride off of Miroku. I didn't even know where Sesshoumaru was going, but my best bet was home.

Once again I braved the hell that called itself a rave, walking as close to the booths as I could. Miroku looked up as he saw me coming, only he Sango and some other woman were at the table. It was the woman who was dancing with Inuyasha. Maybe she did know how annoying he really was and was just impervious to it. Some people are truly amazing.

I sat down with a moan and put on my best sad, innocent, intern face. Poor little me. Miroku took the bait.

"Oh! Kagome what's the matter, you look so upset."

"Sesshoumaru just waltzed away-- well actually he stormed off. He drove home without me, he was my ride home!" I stare down into my lap, for all the world looking like a tired upset woman.

"That's horrible! He's such a jerk. Do you need a ride home Kagome?" The dancing woman asked, her brown eyes were sad and compassionate and she spoke with a melancholy voice. She was a very soulful world-weary woman. She and I would get along very well.

"Yeah." I sniffled and rubbed my eyes just to seem legitimate.

"Oh the poor thing." Sango whispered and Miroku just shook his head, muttering something about a crying shame.

"Stay right here Kagome. I'll ask Inuyasha if he can give you a ride home." The soulful woman slipped out of the booth on my side and disappeared into the crowd.

"It'll never work, Inuyasha hates me." I bemoaned, for once not acting.

Miroku laughed. But it was Sango who answered. "Inuyasha's not as harsh as he seems. His bark is worse than his bite." Miroku chuckled again and even Sango smiled. I didn't get it. "He just seems mean because he has a hard time trusting people."

"Besides he'd do anything Kikyou asked of him. He absolutely adores her." Miroku added. He placed his chin in his hand and leaned on the table. "It's funny, they're the exact opposite of each other."

"Opposites do attract." Sango agreed. "And he doesn't just adore her, he loves her. He'd do anything for her. He's not that bad of a guy. Quite sweet when he wants to be."

"You'd never know just by looking at him." I said dryly.

Miroku shrugged, "Sesshoumaru's not all that bad either. He's crazy for his daughter, Rin."

"Please," Sango snorted. "Like any of us mere mortals have gotten close enough to him to say something like that."

Miroku didn't say anything after that and neither did Sango. Once again I was getting that feeling of an inside joke going on, and I wasn't in on it.

Inuyasha came back with a scowl on his face and Kikyou hanging off his arm. Her dark hair mingled with his white and together they made yin and yang. "I guess I have to give you a ride home Kagome." He turned around and walked away, stopping just once to see if Kikyou and I were following. She was. I wasn't.

He made an impatient gesture at me and I had to resist the urge to give him a gesture of my own.

For the last time that night I dodged dancers, flying elbows and barely managed to avoid falling on my face.

Never again will I wear platform sandals. Next time I try to, please don't hesitate to slap me in the face and remind me of today.

When we were outside I finally got back some of my hearing. But I'm certain I can't hear as well as I used to in my left ear. See kiddies, stay away from clubs or you'll go deaf like Auntie Kagome. And trust me you don't want to end up like that crazy. Oh the joys of being a bodyguard to spoiled rich kids.

Inuyasha fished around in his pockets a little while till he found the car keys to a large red SUV that glittered expensively even in the darkness. Now that I used my amazing bodyguard skills and finally opened my eyes to the world around me, I can see what expensive company I'm in.

I didn't notice it earlier but that bag hanging from Kikyou's wrist, Dolce and Gabbana. Those cute little earrings glittering in her tiny earlobes, Chanel. That dress, looked like it had to be designed by Versace. And don't even get me started on the perfume.

Apparently either Kikyou was rolling in the cash or Inuyasha is a very generous guy.

I'll be honest, I was afraid to get in the car and sit on those leather seats and it wasn't Inuyasha's driving that I was worried about.

Kikyou turned around to look at me and was puzzled when she realized I wasn't in the car. "What's the matter?" she asked and it was all I could do to look at her when she spoke and not her giant diamond necklace.

"Hm? Oh nothing, I just spaced out a moment." I shook my head and climbed into the car, careful not to damage anything. I settled myself gingerly and realized Kikyou was talking to me again.

"Where do you want us to drop you off?"

Uh-oh. I was staying at Sesshoumaru's house and I had no idea how to get there. So even if they dropped me off at my house, I couldn't drive over to his. My cover was blown.

I was still sitting in dead silence when Inuyasha said he knew where I was going. I could only imagine where he was taking me. Or maybe he knew I was the hired bodyguard? Had Sesshoumaru told him? Maybe… but Sesshoumaru didn't seem like the type to tell anything to someone, especially Inuyasha. There was no love lost between those two.

My own brother and I fought like cats and dogs but it was nothing like how Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hated each other.

We drove there in relative silence till Kikyou took it upon herself to be a gracious host and make polite conversation. "So Kagome have you always lived here?"

"No, actually I've only been in the city a few weeks. I live out in the country on the family shrine-- or at least I used to." I replied.

"And you came out here to look for a job?"

"Well technically I had the job before I moved out here. You see my cousin, he recommended me to Mr. Mitsurugi after the business I worked for went down." I had no time to think so I just made up a simple lie. I even threw in some more of that intern act. Please, just give me the Emmy right now. I deserve it for this shit.

Kikyou chuckled politely at 'Mr. Mitsurugi' and the rest of the ride was quiet until Inuyasha pulled up in front of Sesshoumaru's house.

"Oh my, Kagome! What a beautiful home!" She lifted a hand to her lips to stifle her gasp.

"Ummm… well… it's my cousin again. He's such a nice guy, he's letting me live with him till I find a good place." I laughed stiffly, I opened the door to avoid further conversation.

"Well, have a good night Kagome!" Kikyou waved from in the car as Inuyasha rolled a window down.

"Yeah Kagome, have a good night." Inuyasha said. But it wasn't in his usual sarcastic voice and it wasn't issued as a warning. It was like he was trying to get across the point that he knew why I was there and that I was lying.

I walked up the long walk to the giant double front doors. The gardens held hidden crickets and frogs who sang their songs in lonesome voices. They only sing when they are alone you see. A tree shuddered in the light breeze and flower petals whispered together creating a symphony of night sound.

It was peaceful, yet eerie at the same time.

Honestly, I was never one for romantic words, but standing there I wondered. I wondered about everything in the world. I had to shake myself to keep walking up the front walk and make it up to the door.

The front porch is in a Victorian style and the floor is made of cobble stone bricks while the white whicker chairs rock back and forth in the slight breeze.

Tentatively I knocked on the door using the big lion's head knocker and wait, suddenly quite nervous. That little greenish man answers the door again, he gives me a scowl but still lets me in.

"Humph, women these days don't know their place. Always coming home at all hours of the night…." The little man's grumbling voice trailed off as he disappeared down a dark hallway.

Sesshoumaru's shoes along with several other man shoes and a couple of child shoes were in a rack next to the door. I slipped off my sandals and set them gingerly down in a spot.

Padding softly down the hallway in stocking feet, I too soon disappear into the recesses of the house.

I'll admit it, I got lost.

I must have wandered around for close to half an hour. I was dead when I finally found my room. The bed was neatly made and the room was in shades of regal reds and gold. Everything had an expensive look to it.

The room was dark and I couldn't find a light switch, but I never really tried to find one. Instead I turned the TV on which was hanging on the wall, a large plasma. Also expensive.

There was a door connecting my room to Sesshoumaru's but there were three other doors that led off to mysterious places. So I being a fan of Nancy Drew, investigated.

The first two doors led to a huge bathroom the size of my own bedroom back home. I'm pretty sure that the faucets were made of gold, and a walk-in closet, empty except for some suitcases I had dropped in there earlier.

There was a large mirror at the opposite end of the closet and I caught my reflection in it for a second before turning away. I couldn't look at myself. There was an air of failure around me and a deep feeling of anger.

I had lost Sesshoumaru. I'm the bodyguard. He's the client. I hadn't even done this bad on my first job and that was a _disaster_ in the finest sense of the word.

There was nothing I could do about it, I'd just have to look out for this in the future. I had a feeling I would be ditched again soon.

It was late, what exact time, I have no clue. But I was tired, hey, I'd had a trying day.

Dealing with that cold blooded prince is no picnic.

I pressed my ear to the left door and heard the sounds of a television, but to be sure I opened the door a little and caught a glimpse of him sitting at a desk with papers. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't even look up.

I silently closed the door and moved on to the last mysterious door.

I heard nothing on the other side and opened it slowly.

It was a little girl's room. Everything was in shades of pink and yellow. The walls were peach and the carpet was the palest pink. Hello Kitty was painted on the walls in various forms of cuteness and her friends had their places too.

Giant stuffed animals were littered on the floor and Barbie dolls had a fair share of the space. In the center of the room across from a huge pink vanity was a giant bed with a tiny little girl sleeping in the middle.

She was almost lost among the stuffed animals, blankets and pillows and partially covered by a huge German Shepard that she clung to in her sleep. His huge head rested on her stomach and he looked up when I opened the door, saw who I was and put his head back down.

In her sleep she rubbed his head and his long tail thumped against the bed, he nuzzled her stomach with his nose.

I had to suppress my urges to run in there and squeeze the two of them to death. They were _adorable_.

Not wishing to disturb them I quietly shut the door, the only source of light in the room, a small Hello Kitty nightlight.

I didn't even bother to put my pajamas on just unpacked some weapons. I had already picked the green guys brain about the security system and discovered it was top notch, but hell. Don't take it too personally Sesshoumaru but I don't trust any security system.

Technology can be faulty and can be overridden.

I have some knives, about five main ones of varying sizes, and two that I can strap to my wrists, thighs, and calves. Anywhere you can name. I placed the knife under the pillow and decided to leave my favorite knife, my sword, in it's case in my bag.

It was a wicked little thing, specially made for me by Hiten, it's the length of my arm from shoulder to wrist. I have it sharpened every month or so, which causes it to shine and reflect better than a mirror. It's pretty with its pink hilt and has some pink and red ribbons tied to the end of it.

I guess Hiten thought it would be funny to put my two least favorite colors together on what would be my favorite weapon. He's a sick bastard.

I hate when I'm not near my sword, it has become a big part of me. An extension of my own arm.

For now I'll just have to settle with the small handgun I have. I placed it on the nightstand next to me, making sure I clicked the safety off, just in case.

I lied there in bed for a few minutes; just staring, thinking about god-knows-what.

Then I found myself drifting off, away into dreams of reality.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes and birds singing songs of early morning.

I don't mind waking up early on days like this. In fact it's my favorite time of day.

Yeah I know, hard to believe Big Bad Kagome likes waking up early on beautiful mornings. But it's true. I adore the summer, the heat, that's the best part. Some days it's hot enough to melt and I couldn't be any closer to heaven.

I work very well in the heat. Today was looking to be one of those melting days. In fact as I learned when I turned the news on, the whole week was to be melting.

The house was quiet, I might be the only one up, but it was a big house and a party could be going on and I wouldn't know it. So before I changed out of my dirty clothes or took a shower I checked the two occupied rooms on either side of me.

I checked the little girl's first, she was still asleep the morning sunlight coming in through the half-closed curtains. She lay like a princess, her dark hair covering her face and the German Shepard yawned and rolled over, barely even giving me a glance this time.

Once more I closed the door silently; I opened Sesshoumaru's door. I wasn't surprised it was empty. The bed not even messy, like he didn't sleep in it. Like my room, sunlight streamed in through every window causing the dust motes in the air to shine.

All the windows were thrown open, even the balcony doors. I closed the door and quickly got dressed, nothing fancy. Just a tank top and some shorts.

I tied my hair up in a pony tail, checked my face in the mirror and didn't bother to touch up last night's make-up.

Thus, I began my wandering around the house till I'd found the kitchen and with it Sesshoumaru.

He was sitting at the table a cup of iced coffee in front of a full plate of toast with a half-eaten banana. He had a white wife beater on and a pair of shorts, his hair also tied up in a high pony tail, his bangs almost obscuring his eyes.

I had to do a double take. Sure he looked gorgeous and everything sitting there. But he was wearing glasses! Glasses!

I don't know what it was but there was something really cute about a grown man wearing little square glasses. It was nice to know even this god had his faults. Please, next I'll find out he's missing his left arm or something.

He cracked his toes and looked up at me.

"Pack your stuff." was all he said.

I couldn't help it. I mean come on! I had to stand there and stare at him with my hands on my hips and say, "Excuse me?" I had forgiven him for last night, but I wasn't always so nice.

"My father… he wants Rin and myself to move in for the time being… until this situation is cleared. I'm taking you with us." For now I would avoid the fact that he'd just treated me like a belonging.

"Ok." I said softly. "Is there anything you're not telling me?" I asked wondering if provoked, would he tell me about last night?

He slid those cold eyes over, just for a second, back to his breakfast then to me. "No."

He was a liar.

"Ok. What happens when we get to your father's house?"

"I'll show you the plans for his house and the floor plans for Mitsubishi Tech. We'll discuss the upcoming week and what to expect." He turned away and stuck a piece of toast in his mouth. Just like that he had dismissed me.

_Nice try_. "I'll get showered quickly then and repack what ever I took out. Anything else?"

He glanced at me again chewing his food thoughtfully. "Well… I already sent Jaken on ahead… would you mind waking Rin up and helping her dress. I usually do it but… I have to get some things ready. Her room is right next door to yours. She'll need your help packing, for a week I would assume." Great, Kagome class A level bodyguard and babysitter. I turned to walk away but he stopped me.

"Oh and Atticus, he's just a big puppy."

I had showered and redressed, fixing my appearance up to presentable in less than twenty minutes. I still had the tank top and shorts on but I had removed my thigh-highs for regular socks and placed a headband in my hair. It was cute and fun and if I used it just the right way it had a razorblade edge. I decided to just pack my main weapons in a small backpack in the shape of a rabbit. A gift from my little brother this time.

The sword didn't fit in the rabbit and I loved it too much to be away from it, so I tied the sword to the backpack in a way that it was easily accessible.

Just in case I might need the backup, I put a belt on with an empty gun holder. If need be I could slip in the handgun.

Now the hard part, wake up Princess Rin.

I knocked lightly on the door and opened it. Atticus, he had to be the German Shepard, stretch his legs and got up. Jumping off the bed and padding over to me on huge paws. His head easily came up past my hips and he had huge eyes and teeth.

I patted him on the head and walked over to Rin's bed. I gently shook her shoulder and she rubbed her eyes, instantly waking up.

Her eyes were blue enough to break hearts. Eyelashes brushing against cheeks lightly as butterfly kisses. She smiled up at me, a strange woman in her room, automatically trusting me and feeling safe.

"Hello Rin, my name's Kagome." I said with an answering smile.

She didn't say anything back Just sat there smiling.

"Oh…Ok… Um Sesshoumaru wanted me to help you get dressed and packed. We're going to your grandpa's house for a little while."

She jumped out of bed, her pajamas a pink night dress with lace and bows.

Together we packed a week's worth of clothes into a suitcase. We filled it with Hello-Kitty, Tarepanda, Kyoo-USA, Rilakumma, Winnie the Pooh, and Puka clothes.

Another bag was filled with some Barbie dolls and every Sanrio toy that was ever created.  
She decided to carry her giant Cinnamoroll plushie.

Seriously, it was bigger than she was.

Last, we dressed Rin herself in a cute little skirt and white shirt with bunnies running across it.

We exited her room with me carrying everything but Rin and Cinnamoroll. Atticus decided to be lazy and he didn't help. Sesshoumaru met us at the front door, taking the bags off our hands while I brushed half of Rin's hair up into a cute pony tail. I tied it with a blue a ribbon that brought out the blue in her eyes.

When I was done she ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him, he lifted her and asked her if she had packed everything she wanted. She nodded yes and he told her to get in the car.

"She doesn't talk much does she." I said quietly.

"She experience traumatic events before I met her. She doesn't open up very easily." I raised an eyebrow, that's two people who don't open up very easily.

"Get your bags and we'll be ready."

I went to my room and picked up my bags bringing them back to Sesshoumaru. Quietly he loaded the suitcases into a big SUV, he didn't even mention my sword. What a great guy. He motioned for me to get in the truck and he went back into the house.

He loaded a large black case into the trunk and I knew it was a weapons case.

Finally Atticus joined us in the car. He sat in the middle row next to Rin, his head hanging out the window.

We got halfway down the block when Rin started yelling. "Charmmy Kitty! Charmmy!" She started crying hysterically and I jumped three feet in my seat. It was so sudden and unexpected.

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and looked in the rearview mirror at Rin's teary eyed face.

He swung around the car and pulled up into the driveway. He jumped out of the truck and a few minutes later came back out with an animal carrying case. He opened Rin's car door and placed the carrying case on her lap.

"Charmmy Kitty! I almost forgot you!" she cried and a soft meow was heard from in the case.

I turned to look at Sesshoumaru and raised an eyebrow. His face was grim but at my raised eyebrow he smiled a little.

"Japan's number one Hello Kitty fan." Sesshoumaru said.

It took me a second to realize he had actually cracked a joke. I smiled back and laughed at Rin. That was the understatement of the year. She was the world's biggest Hello Kitty fan.

"You haven't even met Kuririn, he and Shirousa and Kurousa live at my father's house. Father spoils her rotten." Sesshoumaru spoke with me, for a few seconds coming out of his stoic persona.

"Can we listen to music?" Rin asks.

"Please don't say Puffy AmiYumi." He said under his breath.

"I wanna hear Puffy AmiYumi." I couldn't stifle a laugh.

"Rin, how about we listened to the radio for now. I promise when we get to your grandpa's house that I'll show you some singers like Puffy AmiYumi." I tried to bargain with the little girl.

"Really? Kagome that would be great!"

I guess once she becomes used to a person she opens up and starts to talk.

Atticus barked and stuck his head over the top of my chair's headrest to nuzzle my face. "Dog germs!" I moaned. I petted him and he climbed over to sit on my lap. It was way too hot to cuddle with the long haired dog, but I let him stay. Sesshoumaru rolled down my window and Atticus stuck his head out the window.

He was one big heavy dog.

It was a half an hour drive to his parent's house and we passed most of the time listening to music in reasonable silence.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

He glanced away from the road to look at me. "Yes." He said.

"Why is the dog named Atticus? I would think his name would be Cinnamoroll, Chibimaru or Purin…" I trailed off, watching the cars zoom past me on the highway.

"I had Atticus before I had Rin. He's my dog actually. My father got him for me. He's still a puppy though." He answered.

"Was he named after Atticus in To Kill a Mockingbird?" I asked naming a famous novel.

"Yes he was."

"Oh."

I pet Atticus and the silence continued, occasionally Rin would sing along to some song on the radio. But it was peaceful, not awkward, I felt no need to break it.

"Sesshoumaru why are we going to Grandpa's house?" Rin finally asks.

"He misses you and wants you to come over. He says that Kuririn, Shirousa and Kurousa miss you a lot." Liar, was all I could think. You're going to his house because of last night's phone call.

"Sugar bunnies and Kuririn! I missed them a lot too Sesshoumaru. Are we going to see Grandma Izayoi and Uncle Inuyasha? And Myoga and Shippo! Will they be there too?"

"Yes. They will be there."

Sesshoumaru pulled up in front of the giant iron gates, rolled down his window and pressed a button on the wall next to the intercom.

"Mitsurugi residence, this is Myoga. How may I help you?" A voice came over the intercom coming in crystal clear if just a little nasally.

"It's me." Is all Sesshoumaru says.

"Of course Master Sesshoumaru, I'll let you right in." Myoga says nervously.

"Hi Myoga!" Rin called from the back seat and Atticus barked.

"Rin, Atticus, it's nice to have you here again." Myoga replied as the iron gates opened and Sesshoumaru drove in.

The driveway up was long and winding and lined with trees, in between the trees I caught glimpses of the grass fields surrounding the house. The grass was green and the garden was full of pink and magenta flowers.

The long driveway curved around in front of the house to take the same road in as out. But Sesshoumaru just pulled the car to a stop in front of the huge house.

It was an old Victorian house but couldn't be as old as most Victorian houses because of Japan's history. In the grass inside the circular part of the driveway was a huge cherry blossom tree that was easily older than the house by a few centuries. At the base of the tree under its shade was a wooden bench and a pond with a bridge over it. Japanese style at its greatest.

I would bet my sword there were giant koi and catfish in that pond.

The house had ivy growing up the sides, covering the brick walls. Giant bay windows and balconies decorated the face. There were three separate chimneys, and a huge cottage behind the house. So much space… how many people lived here? How many people could need this much space?

Sesshoumaru got out of the car and opened Rin's door, picking the little girl up and placing her on the ground then handing her the cat carrying case. He sat the giant Cinnamoroll plushie on top of the case but she couldn't see around it.

"Go inside Rin and tell Grandpa we're here. I'll carry Cinnamoroll." He said.

Rin nodded and ran inside with her Charmmy Kitty.

I opened my door and Atticus jumped out and stretched his huge body. He yawned and rolled around in the grass before running over to the pond and chasing a squirrel up the cherry blossom tree.

I smiled at the puppy antics and got myself out of the car. I slipped my backpack on and closed the door.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the black weapons case and handed it to me.

"Just leave it in the hallway near the door."

I nodded and followed his instructions as I crossed the threshold into the home. The doors were thrown open to invite the summer day in and the sun light the hallway making everything seem cute and homely. I put the suitcase down where he told me and went back outside to help Sesshoumaru and stop myself from breaking anything expensive in the house.

I mean come on. Murphy's Law. Anything bad that can happen will happen. I don't like to tempt fate.

I picked up Rin's stuffed animal bag and suitcase and left them in the hallway. Sesshoumaru carried in a briefcase and my suitcase and set them down. We both went out and he grabbed one of his suitcases while he pointed to another of Rin's stuffed animals. A large tiger almost as big as me.

It was a heavy sucker.

"She really likes stuffed animals." I commented.

"She loves all animals in general. I won't let Father buy her any more pets, he'll spoil her. So he buys her as many stuffed animals as he can get away with." Sesshoumaru replied dryly. Here I was thinking big bad Sesshoumaru spoils his adopted daughter, but it was the grandfather who did.

But I'm pretty sure Rin wouldn't care even if Sesshoumaru made her sleep in the streets. She adored him. Even cold bastards like Sesshoumaru could find someone to love them.

I put the tiger down in the hallway and looked up to see a tiny woman. She was shorted than I was and I'm petite.

"Oh, I was going to help you with that, but I guess you don't need me." She smiled at me, her gray eyes large and shining, accentuated by pink eye shadow.

"Yeah you, know me. Kagome Higurashi, strong enough to carry giant stuffed tigers." I laughed and her answering giggle was like the tinkling of glass it was so delicate.

Sesshoumaru came in behind me and put down the last few suitcases as he straightened up. His cold golden eyes rested on the woman in front of me but he said nothing.

Rin came running down the hallway holding a small white Persian kitten with a pink lacy bow around her neck.

"Sesshoumaru! Guess what happened!" Rin yelled, she ran up to Sesshoumaru and tugged his shorts.

He knelt down and she offered him Charmmy and he took her. It was a pretty comical sight, Sesshoumaru holding the Persian kitten. He seemed like a dog person.

"What happened Rin?" He asked in a serious emotionless voice.

"You're no fun! You're supposed to guess! Kagome, will you guess?" Rin asked. She turned to tug on my hands and I bent almost in half at her tugging.

"Um… does it have anything to do with Charmmy?" I asked.

"No!"

"With Kuririn?"

"No, come on I'll show you!" She raced down the hallway pulling me with her as I tried to slip off my shoes.

I took one last look over my shoulder to see Sesshoumaru staring at me.

End Chapter 5

**Note! Misc. Things -  
**Sugar bunnies/ Shirousa and Kurousa - Cute little bunnies

Hello Kitty - a white cat from Sanrio

Tarepanda - lazy panda

Puka - Television show with adorable characters

Cinnamoroll - little dog from Sanrio

Charmmy Kitty - name of Hello Kitty's pet cat

Kuririn - hamster from Sanrio

Chibimaru or Purin - dog character from Sanrio

Kyoo-USA - pink bunny from San-X

Rilakkumma - bear

Winnie the Pooh - Disney character

Puffy AmiYumi - Japanese pop singers


End file.
